Botulinum toxin, in particular botulinum toxin of type A (Dysport® marketed by Ipsen or Botox® marketed by Allergan), has been used since the 80s in humans for the treatment of diverse and varied diseases/disorders. Among the diseases/disorders which can be treated with botulinum toxin, neuromuscular disorders (for example blepharospasm, adult or child spasticity or also torticollis), migraines, pain in general, urological disorders (for example benign prostatic hyperplasia, urinary retention or incontinence), diabetes, hyperhidrosis (or excessive perspiration), hypersalivation or even wrinkles can be mentioned among others.